


MOTYL  6

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 第一次用ao3，不知道梗概要写些什么。





	MOTYL  6

我还是不敢相信那会是米洛，米洛怎么会那样，眼前的一切是那么的真实，冷酷，暴虐，恐怖，温柔，我趴在窗户边，闭上眼睛，往昔光怪陆离的穿梭在眼前。

许久，我睁开眼睛，眼前是院落里大片的鸢尾花，现在是花期，清新的翠绿中点缀着淡紫色分散的花瓣。风儿刮过，扯下的几片落入泥土中，完成一次生命的轮回。

那片鸢尾花是米洛和我一起种下的，那是2年前的初春，我刚来这座洋房不久，我们在诺大的院子里忙活了一整天，不知道埋下了多少颗种子，我满怀着欣喜，想要看到它破土而出，想知道它们是什么样的。

米洛对我说：那叫鸢尾花，是他最喜欢的花儿。“我不在的时候，他们就能陪着你了。”

那时的我，天真的以为自己得到了米洛全部爱，是天底下最幸福的人儿。从来没有人关心过我，小时候，父亲赌钱，输钱了就回家打妈妈，多子，食不果腹，后来被爸爸卖去抵债……

我鼻子有点酸，米洛大概是第一个关心我的人吧，我转身，头埋在他怀里，有些哽咽：

米洛，谢谢你。

米洛不在的日子，那些鸢尾花陪着我，似乎日子也没那么孤独的难熬。

米洛常常会在我浇水，或是修剪枝叶的时候突然出现在我的身后，冷不丁的捂住我的眼睛。

**“米洛，你，什么时候会再来？“我的脸有些烫，小声的问。**

**他转过身来，搂住我，宠溺的用手背蹭着我的脸在我的头上落下一个吻，我幸福的闭上了眼，他在我耳边吹气：“乖，等我，等这些花儿开了，我就来了。”**

** 我开始每天亲自浇水，养护着他们，看着他们一天天长大，出现花苞，含苞待放，到盛开，可是，米洛，却再也没有踏进那片院落半步。**

“米洛，你好久没有来了，我想你了”

我对着那些花儿嘀咕着，闭上眼，妄想着那温热因为拿枪而有些粗糙的双手会突然捂住我的双眼，把我抱起，一边吻我一边把我扔到床上，一室旖旎，缠绵悱恻。

我眼睛有点湿润，我又安慰自己：他会来的，他或许只是比较忙呢。马尔科，你要乐观点！

等待米洛的日子除了养花玩似的做做料理好像真的没有别的事了。

等待的时间越长，我越发觉得无聊。

我钻进米洛给我修的书房，因为米洛好久没来，我也很少进去过，拉开布帘，午后的太阳暖哄哄的照进来，尘埃在光影中飞舞。

我打开窗子，窗外有一颗笔挺的银杏树，还有一颗枫树，风吹过还没变黄的银杏叶沙沙作响，巨大厚重又典雅的红木雕花书柜里陈列着各式各样的大部头书籍，烫金的花体字镶嵌在黑色牛皮封面上，这本好像是米洛经常翻阅的。

我盘腿窝在柔软的苹果绿色的绒布沙发上，不禁赞叹这间书房的色彩搭配，我之前怎么就没注意到呢？

米洛之前来总是喜欢在事后把我从卧室的床抱到这张沙发上温存，他坐在上面，让我躺在他的腿上，一手捧着那本书，一手时不时的抚摸我的光滑的下巴，细腻的脖子或是玩弄我小巧的喉结。我很享受这样的时光，喉咙里小声的发出他喜欢的噜噜的声音，就像一只慵懒的小猫。

刚结束激烈的性爱我总是很快进入梦乡，等醒来时米洛已经离开，自己躺在已经整理干净的卧室的大床上。

我或许可以度过一个惬意的午后。

我翻开那本厚重的，像承载着许多的书本，看了几页便打起了瞌睡，里面一串串生涩难懂的词句让我不知道是什么意思，强撑着一个字一个字的念着，没念几句就出现了我从没见过的拼写方式，太难了！这才意识到我没读过什么书，百无聊赖的往后翻了翻，是米洛的漂亮的花体字，大概写的是理解之类的吧。

指腹摩挲着花体字的凹陷，似乎能感受到米洛伏案的气息。

我轻轻闭上眼。

** 我坐在米洛的腿上，米洛一只手搂着我的腰，另一只握着我的手，宽大温热有点薄茧的手把我的手完全包裹住，米洛今天心血来潮说要教我写花体字。**

**我捏着的钢笔随着米洛的动作在纸上划出一道道优美弯绕的弧线，房间安静的仿佛时间静止不动了，笔尖和雪白的纸发出细微的莎莎的声响告知着我们的存在。**

**“马尔科，这里，这个A在这里要这样钩过来。你自己写一遍。”**

**可米洛的手一放开手中的钢笔便不听我的使唤了，字母在我手里就变得歪歪扭扭的，像只八爪鱼。其实，我一共也没拿过几次笔呢。**

**“米洛”我撒娇“我还是写不好”**

**“小笨蛋”米洛宠溺的在我耳边吹气，那只手自从放开了我之后就开始对我上下其手，刚开始玩我的脖子，捏我的乳头，再一路向下划过腰肢最后定在敏感的小腹。**

**我周身环绕着米洛的气息，那是一种高级古龙水和名贵雪茄烟的混合，我的下体生起一股热流，身体开始不听使唤的发热，后面开始难以抑制的分泌出液体。**

**“嗯……米洛——我难受的扭动着，后面汩汩的流出液体，很快我的裤子湿透了，也弄湿了米洛的裤子。米洛索性把我们身上的衣物全部除尽，赤裸相对。**

**“米洛，我……”我红了脸，羞耻难当，米洛又把我抱到他的腿上，像之前那样，一只手搂着我在我的腰间抚摸亵玩我微微鼓起的乳肉，另一只握着我的下面。**

**我丰盈的臀紧贴着米洛的雄伟，我能感受到米洛在变长变热变硬，抵在我的臀缝。**

**“乖！没写好不准干别的”我难受的扭着腰，会若有若无的蹭着米洛的巨大。**

**“米洛，我难受”我声音软糯的可以掐出水，伺候米洛将近一年的我深谙米洛很吃这套。**

**果然，在米洛的呼气逐渐变得粗重，那只手突然握住我的喉咙，就这样一只手扣着我的脖子另一只手握着我的下面把我摔在旁边柔软的大床上。**

**我被摔的有点懵，没等我反应过来，米洛已经欺身而上。**

**我闭上眼，任命的把自己交给他。**

**米洛，你能对我做任何事。**

**排山倒海的撕咬没有到来，温柔缱绻的一个吻落在我的唇上。**

**恍惚间已经和米洛交换了一个热烈又绵长的亲吻。**

**米洛松开了我的唇，看着我因为呼吸不畅而憋红的脸轻轻笑着，用力亲吻着我的脖子，含住我的喉结，舔弄轻轻咬着，**

**嗯嗯啊——我配合着发出轻轻的呻吟。**

**一手揉捏着乳头，一手分开我的腿。**

**我的乳头因刺激变得红肿涨大，下面早已经湿软称一汪水。**

**米洛修长的手指灵活的在会阴出来回摸着，在穴口周围打转。**

**米洛，呜……进来……别玩了～快进来……我央求着。抬起腰，让自己的臀更靠近米洛，配合着扭动着，呻吟着。**

**似乎很满意我的表现，米洛一把把我翻过去，我讨好的跪在床上，把自己的屁股尽可能的翘起来：嗯～啊～米洛，快进来～我晃着雪白屁股，热情的邀请着。**

**“真是个妖精”低沉的声音在耳边响起，下体随即升起一股饱胀感，**

**“啊——”熟知我身体每一个敏感点的米洛轻而易举的一捅进入就撞上我的敏感点。**

**得到了满足的我高声叫着，伴随着他一次次用力的冲撞，掐着我的腰，米洛趴下身，在我的后颈烙下一个又一个吻痕。**

**掐着我的腰的手不知道什么时候松开了，没等我反应过来他们已经来到我的身前**

**一只手抓着我的脖子另一只横在我胸前蹂躏，迫使我直立起身，转过头和他交换一个又一个在下体过于猛烈的撞击下支离破碎的吻。**

**终于，感受到体内的肉茎跳动了几下，一股股热流灌进了我的身体。**

**而我的前面也跟着射出了一些。我的精液不知道什么时候变得越来越少，大概是前些日子玩多了吧。**

**为了保护我的身体，米洛每天只允许我射一次。**

**我知道，我的次数用完了，喘息着，自觉的从床头柜里拿出米洛备好的阴茎套戴好。**

**米洛很细心，怕我勒的疼，从不让我用阴茎环，叫人根据我的尺寸定做了不少阴茎套，放在每个卧室的床头，方便随时使用。**

**米洛把我转了个身，下体仍然插在里面，转了个圈**

**“啊——停下～停……下！米洛～啊～我要坏了，唔～”我**

**叫的越加淫浪，米洛弄的我高潮迭起，一切廉耻都抛到脑后。**

**米洛抱着我，让我面对面跨坐在他身上，姿势的变化让阴茎进的更深了，尽管刚发泄完，米洛似乎没有停下来的意思，抱着我，我感受到身体里的东西在继续变热，下一轮的性爱随之而来。**

**一次次的顶在敏感点上，我前面难受得很，却不能发泄，只能扭动的身体，让肉棒进入的更深，以此慰藉。**

**我最终体力不支睡着了，醒来发现睡在我身边搂着我的腰的米洛的东西还插在我身体里……**

“嗯——米洛”回忆如潮水般涌来，我淫乱的身体光是回忆已经起了反应，门户洞开的下身欲潮泛滥。

我强忍着，不去抚慰，米洛不喜欢我自渎。

“米洛，我好难受，你在哪”我蜷在沙发上，夹紧双腿，用力嗅着沙发的气味，妄想从中吸取到米洛曾经留下的气息。

甚至脱光了换上了米洛的衬衫，衬衫很长，正好能遮住屁股，想象着米洛就在我身边。

咔嚓——我听到洋房门开的声音。

一定是米洛来了！来这里不用敲门的人只有我和米洛了。

米洛！你终于来了！我欣喜若狂，冲出书房，小跑着下楼，想着见到米洛之后的种种：跳到他身上，委屈的问他怎么这么久都没来，害羞的告诉他自己刚刚还在想他呢，和他激烈的吻着，或许等不到上楼他就会直接在楼梯上和我做爱，就像上次那样，我坐在细细的雕花扶手上摇摇欲坠，他紧紧的搂着我……

“施魏因先生？”跑下楼梯的我在最后一级上停了下来“您找我有事吗？”

我很奇怪施魏因将军的到来，那个米洛口中最好的朋友，敌国的天才将军，我之前见过他一次，就在米洛买下我的那个夜晚，他们一起坐在台下。毕竟这两人过于引人注目。

眼下这一切都不重要了，也许可以问问他米洛什么时候会有空吧。

未等我开口询问，施魏因斯泰格的一句话瞬间把我所有的希望浇灭：米洛不要你了。

委屈，不甘，不敢相信，再到后来的绝望恍惚如潮水般涌来，把我的心拖到深不可测的海底……

虽然，一直觉得终究会有这样的一天，可我却不敢相信这一天这么快就来了，明明米洛上次离开的时候还从后面环着我的腰，亲吻我的脸颊，让我等着他：

“我不在的日子里，照顾好自己，等这些鸢尾花开了，我就来了。”

“不可能……”我的嗓子好像哽了一下，“你一定在骗我！米洛怎么会不要我？他说过等那些花开了他就来了的……”

我红了眼眶，哽咽着：“不会的……怎么会……我要见米洛，先生求求你，让我见米洛好吗，我好久没看到他了，我真的好想他”我绝望的哭着，抓着施魏因的手臂，低声下气的求他。

“我话还没说完，米洛他把你送给了我，现在我是你的主人。”

如同晴天霹雳一般，我许久没反应过来，眼前走马灯似的交叉出现着我与米洛甜蜜的过往：米洛喂我吃东西，冬日里和我一起靠在温暖的壁炉旁他向我讲述自己的故事，棕黄色暖色调的房间，明晃跳动的火苗，滚烫的咖啡，富有磁性低沉的声音娓娓道来一个又一个故事，窗外是鹅毛般的大雪纷飞的另一个世界。

我希望时间就此静止，让我永远活在回忆里，米洛替我编织了童话般的世界，一个身份低微被卖到色情会所的男孩，被大将军救下甜蜜宠溺了一年半载后弃之如履。

梦该醒了，我却不愿意醒。

不知道什么时候，施魏因先生已经来到我的面前，他在脱我的衣服，上衣的扣子已经几乎被他完全解开了，雪白身体暴露在微冷的空气里面让我打了个机灵，眼前的一切让我不知所措，本能的挣开：

“不！先生！我不行！我要见米洛！你让我见他好不好”我与语无伦次，鬼使神差的一把推开施魏因先生，拢起上衣，堪堪的遮住身体。

我的行为显然是惹怒了他，我看到他的眼里忽然出现的狠戾。

慌乱，不知所措，我知道我闯祸了，未等我开口道歉，

“啪——”巴掌已经落下来，我的脸偏到一边，火辣辣的疼，委屈的眼泪止不住的往下掉，自从来到这里就再也没有人打过我。

“米洛是不是对你太好了，让你忘了自己的身份？你不过是一个下贱的玩物。”

是啊，施魏因斯泰格的话让我清醒了，我只是米洛买下来供他发泄的玩具而已。

施魏因扑了上来，抓住衬衣的领子向两边用力一扯，原本衣衫不整的我现在一丝不挂了，还是本能的推拒着，除了米洛，我从未与其他人亲近过。

施魏因用力撕咬着，在我的脖子上，胸口上发狠的烙下一个又一个红痕，我的推拒在他眼里看起来更像是欲拒还迎的把戏。

男人把我打横抱起上楼。

“你放开我，我不要。”无视我无济于事的反抗，施魏因把我扔到米洛常来的那间卧室的床上，欺身而上。

握住我纤细的脚踝，往两边一拉，下身的私密暴露在施魏因眼前，我羞耻的想要合上双腿，却被拉的更大，几乎成一条直线。施魏因观察着我的下身，我的后穴因为刚才的情动湿润红艳还尚未褪去，再加上现在被端详的羞耻感，开始不住的收缩，分泌出晶莹的液体。

“真是骚，就这样就有反应了，真是淫荡，你就是用这样的身体勾引米洛的？你现在又想用这副身体为他守节？”

是啊，既然是婊子，那还立什么牌坊？

任命的闭上眼，任由身上的男人摆布，我的身体被折成淫荡的形状，施魏因没有扩张就直接闯了进来，巨大的龟头破开我许久没被进入的通道，虽然有液体的湿润可依旧无法避免暴涨和撕裂感

“啊——先生，轻点儿～”

我痛的哭叫，我见犹怜换不来男人的怜悯，他用力冲撞，每次都整根拔出来，再全部没入，每次都直接捅到我身体的最深处，我仰躺着，精神恍惚，垂眼看着白皙的小腹上随着男人的律动一下一下的凸起，脖子被掐住，腿间的物什在揉捏下红肿发疼。

“先生，呜，不要，啊——！”我绝望的哀求，妄想着换取他的一丝怜悯，无济于事。

我被他翻过身去，以最原始最羞耻的姿势操干，施魏因一边用力抽插一边在我耳边吹气

“米洛也是这样干你的吗？流了这么多水，你很喜欢被这样对待是不是。婊子，下贱，母狗……”

比起身体上的折磨，言语上的凌辱更让我难过，

“嗯，我没有——不要——啊——”想要逃开却因为敏感点被狠狠的撞击而软成一汪水。

我痛恨自己淫乱的身体，或许这就是为什么米洛不要我了吧……

我的意识越来越模糊，我觉得我的感官越来越迟钝，“米洛，米洛”我喃喃自语，之后就什么也不知道了。

等我醒来已是第二天下午，我裸体躺在熟悉的卧室里，身体不知什么时候被清理干净，床头的小柜子上放着清淡的食物和水，晶莹剔透的水晶杯下压着一张纸条，上面是米洛好看的花体字。

马尔科，对不起，没有我的日子，好好爱惜自己。

我把纸条攥在手里放在心口上，不知什么时候早已泪流满面，

米洛，你都不要我了，我还爱惜自己做什么？

从那段回忆中抽出身来，晃了晃脑袋。

我看到楼下托尼慢慢地走到了后院，坐在院子里的长椅上。

我没有下去打扰他 ……

——

——

托尼来到了后院，坐在椅子上看着那一片鸢尾花。

今天天气真好，阳光照得鸢尾花都有些刺眼。

小腹的那处烫伤总是会被衣服蹭到，时不时地抽痛一下。

风吹过树叶，摇出沙沙的声音。

托尼盯着那些花，忽然站了起来拿起一边的小铁锹走到了花丛边。

他听到了旁边树上的小鸟细小的叫声。

抬起手，挥了下去。

花香瞬间浓郁，破碎的花瓣随着他挥动的弧线奔向太阳，有一些坠落下来，附在了他的头发上。

其他盛开的鸢尾被风吹动，摇晃着花茎。

花枝被折断的声音显得十分明显，惊起站在树上的小鸟。

托尼发泄似的不断挥舞着胳膊，手链上的小吊牌随着动作晃动，拍打着他的手腕。

剧烈的动作牵扯到他还没有完全恢复的伤口，额角浮起一层薄汗，一阵阵的疼痛更刺激着他的神经。

连自己的身体都在不停地提醒着自己所遭受的一切。

不知怎的，托尼想起了自己种的百合，扬起来的手顿了一下，看着眼前的一片狼藉，死去的鸢尾花落在地上，一片落在自己头发上的花朵尸体飘落下来，在眼前略过。

托尼的手无力地垂了下去，悲伤涌上心头，

自己还回的去吗……

“怎么停下了。”

那个冷漠的声音从身后传来，托尼用力握着小铁锹的手都在颤抖，转过身看着克洛泽，对方的脸色不是太好，也难怪，自己把他喜欢的花搞成了这个样子。

不过托尼也没有理会他，忍着身体的疼痛，装作没事地把小铁锹丢到一边，面无表情地想要从克洛泽旁边走过。

克洛泽嗅到了他身上死去的鸢尾花的味道，抓住他的胳膊用力把他推到了墙上。

“嗯……”后脑勺猛地一疼，托尼忍不住发出一声闷哼，他感觉墙上有一个什么小凸起，脑袋肯定已经流血了，但他还是倔强地看着克洛泽。

克洛泽看着这张脸，这张熟悉的脸，这熟悉的眼神。忽然笑了，凑近闻了闻托尼的脖颈，成功地让对方瑟缩了一下，手掌慢慢往上，虎口扣住了他的脖子，逐渐增加力度。

随着氧气的断绝，托尼也闭上了眼睛，他没有反抗，没有挣扎。

他甚至还能够感受到克洛泽凑近呼吸的热气。

最后一口呼吸是鸢尾花的香味，托尼不知道是自己身上的还是克洛泽身上的。

缺氧很快就让托尼就有一种心慌的感觉，他又睁开了眼，对上了克洛泽绿色的眼眸。

托尼又想到了莱万，想到了他那温柔的双眼，

也许自己真的回不去了……

克洛泽很明显不太满足于对方的这种无畏的态度，感受到掌心跳动的血管，他又更靠近了一些，另一只手也有了动作。

托尼终于还是开始挣扎了，但他的力气根本就不能挣开克洛泽的束缚，手指无力地抓挠着束缚在脖子上的胳膊，在自己的裤子被褪下一截时，他的脑袋已经开始发昏，张开嘴想要吸入一口空气，却只能发出难听的声音。

克洛泽稍微松了一点手上的力气，不至于让托尼真的被憋死。另一只手也已经捏住了他的阴茎，熟练地撩拨着被困在身下的人。

“呵……呃……”托尼还是本能地用力呼吸，但克洛泽并没有给他留出很多呼吸的余地，空气经过狭窄的气管擦出一声声刺耳的声音。

他开始有害怕的感觉，胸膛不停地起伏，却只有几丝空气能漏进肺部。

脑子里仿佛充满了鸣声，他开始感觉到飘忽，下体被握住的感觉更加刺激着他的神经，但托尼的身体本就没有完全恢复，再加上缺氧使得他的脑袋已经有些发昏，努力挣扎的动作在克洛泽看来也是那么的无力。

克洛泽继续撸动着手中的阴茎，窒息另外带来的快感使得它迅速涨大。

他熟练的控制着一切，扣住托尼脖子的手保持着刚刚好的力度，会让他有窒息感，又不会让他在半路晕过去。

另一只手握住托尼的阴茎，耐心地撩拨着，修长的手指在柱身上来回抚弄，不时用掌心摩挲着他敏感至极的龟头，直到掌心被它分泌的淫液润湿。

托尼的手还是在不停地抓挠着克洛泽的胳膊，也只是指甲在他的衣服上划出几声细微的声响而已。

也许他的手抓到了克洛泽的脖子，克洛泽手上的动作停顿了一下，然后就又惩罚似的用力捏了一下手中的阴茎，看到托尼猛的一抖才满意。

“啊……呃啊……”性窒息的快感是无法想象的，托尼很快就开始颤抖，他的眼眶有些发热，水汽使得他被情欲充满的眼睛蓝得惊人。

他的手还是在胡乱地挣扎着，但已经不是想要挣脱开克洛泽的束缚，而是因为一阵阵的快感冲得他很害怕，很慌张。托尼慌乱地扭动着身体，射精感越来越强烈，眼泪夺眶而出。

克洛泽自然是看出了托尼的变化，扣着他脖子的手再次收紧，另一只手的动作也猛的加快。

这突然的变化让托尼张开了嘴，然后又闭上，没有丝毫空气能被吸入，而阴茎已经接近临界点，他胡乱地抓挠着克洛泽，颤抖着摇着头，脑袋失去了思考的能力。

最后他双手紧紧抓住了克洛泽的衣领。

终于，就在托尼马上就要昏过去的时候，一股白浊喷了出来，而克洛泽也松开了捏着托尼脖子的手。

“哈……唔……哈……”托尼张开嘴无力，又慌乱地呼吸着，双腿一阵发软，整个人都虚脱地倒在地上。

性窒息带来的高潮让他连动一根手指的力气都没有，他一只手捂在脸前，葱节般的手指覆在眼角，粗重的呼吸喷洒在掌心，另一只手不自觉地颤抖着伸到身下，但他没有触碰自己还在释放的阴茎，只是将手掌贴在小腹处。

刚刚高潮的身体还在随着呼吸抽搐着，他不时地发出几声细小的呜咽，快感顺着脊椎传到全身，脑子里除了快感一片空白，根本没有意识到自己现在是什么样子。

好累。

克洛泽蹲下身子，把趴着的托尼翻了过来，看到他的眼中还没有什么神采，抬手解开了托尼衬衫的扣子。

之前留下的伤痕已经淡了很多，不过他小腹的那处烫伤还没有好。

克洛泽抓住托尼的手腕，看到了他戴着的那个手链。

托尼的理智恢复了大半，看到克洛泽在盯着自己的手链，用力地想要把手缩回来。

却没什么作用。

克洛泽的眼神从那个小吊牌上移开，却没有松开手，只是冷冷地看着托尼。

托尼咽了口口水，想要从地上爬起来，刚动了一下就被克洛泽拽着胳膊拉了起来压在一旁的小桌子上。

猛的一下让托尼眼前一黑，而当他额头抵在桌面上眨了一下眼缓过来时，就听到了身后克洛泽解开皮带的声音。

扭动着上身想要逃开，克洛泽捉住托尼的双手背到身后，用皮带绑了起来。

“啊……”托尼发出一声沙哑的嘶吼，腹部的烫伤刚好咯在桌角，疼痛让他往后退了一点，却又抵到了克洛泽滚烫的阴茎，

“不要……”托尼摇着头，他说出了第一句话，说出的话也沙哑的听不清楚。

克洛泽没有理会他，吐了口唾沫抹在托尼依旧红肿的穴口，直接捅了进去。

“啊啊……”托尼痛得不停在叫，肚子中仿佛被一根铁棍搅弄，五脏六腑都随着疼痛，眼泪止不住的往下流。

他真希望自己能够昏过去，但他的意识却越来越清醒。

下午的阳光太耀眼了，整个院子都仿佛被镀了一层金。

院子中有一大片的盛开鸢尾花，不过有一小处的鸢尾却是惨不忍睹，花茎被折断，花朵落在了地上。显得格格不入。

但其他的鸢尾依旧在盛放。

后院通向屋子里的地方有一处休息的地方，一个小桌子，两个凳子。平时的这个时间，太阳刚好能够照到桌子，而凳子却一直在阴影当中。

“咚……”一个凳子被碰倒了，托尼赤裸着上身趴在桌子上，阳光正好照在他的后背上，而将他钉在桌子上的克洛泽依旧站在阴影中，不断地用力挺动着下体。

托尼侧着脸趴着，张着嘴，发出一声声痛苦无力的呻吟。

克洛泽能看到托尼长长的眼睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动，后脑勺的一片血迹在金发中特别的显眼，弯弯曲曲地爬到了他的脖颈处。

克洛泽突然就在想，如果这鲜红的颜色染在托尼的唇上会是什么样的。

会是自己当初的那个样子吗。

也许是因为疼痛，托尼的后背浮出一层汗珠，在太阳光的照射下显得很耀眼。

托尼在颤抖，连呼吸都在颤抖。胸膛紧贴着桌面，肿胀的乳头挤压摩擦着桌子，腹部的烫伤随着动作一下一下地撞击着桌边，内脏都被搅乱，被绑在身后的双手紧紧纠结在一起，手腕被皮带勒出了一道勒痕。

他看到院子中盛放的鸢尾，被阳光照得刺眼，那一小片被自己杀死的鸢尾，也被镀了一层金……

**托尼推开了房门，看到房间中有两个椅子，父亲正坐在一个椅子上看着书。听到声音后抬头看了一眼托尼，然后示意他也坐下。**

**托尼的父亲放下了手中的书，微笑着看着托尼，“你长大了。”**

**托尼没有回应他。**

**“在波兰这些年过的怎么样？你跑出去之后，我去找你……”**

**“你找我做什么，再把我送出去？”托尼不屑地打断他。**

**“我知道你恨我，恨我对你的关心太少，恨我当初做的那个决定。”**

**“我不该恨你吗。”**

**“该，不过你当初太着急了，如果你再等等，再等等……就没事了。他对你，太狠了……也难怪，这都是我的错，都是我欠他的……”**

**托尼皱了皱眉，“当初到底是怎么一回事？他到底是谁！”**

**“你是我的儿子，我怎么会真的用你做筹码呢……”**

**周围的一切都开始变暗，父亲的身影也慢慢消失。**

**“你什么意思……你说清楚！为什么是我！为什么会是我！”**

巴斯蒂安双手插兜站在床边，歪着头饶有兴趣的看着托尼，在看到他睁开眼后笑了笑，

“我还以为你死了呢。”

托尼没有理他，动了一下身子忍着疼痛稍微坐起来了一点，仅仅是这简单的动作却也牵扯到了身上的伤，托尼背靠在床头，颤抖着调整着呼吸。

巴斯蒂安抽出一只手，在身前轻轻晃了晃，头偏向一边笑着说，“你真是个有趣的人，”拉过凳子坐在一边，“我真的很好奇，到底是什么原因能让他这么对你。”

托尼咽了口口水，“我以为你知道。”嗓子依旧很疼，但托尼已经不在意这些了。

巴斯蒂安耸了耸肩，“我问过他，他也没给我说清楚。不过，为了找到你，他可是下了大功夫的。”

托尼盯着他，“为什么是我。”

撇了撇嘴，“他跟你家有什么恩怨，这个我可不知道。”

巴斯蒂安又不经意地说了一句，“也许是你和你父亲长得太像了吧。”

托尼忽略掉他后面说的那句话，微微挺了一下腰，调整了一下姿势，“你来我这里做什么？”

巴斯蒂安也往后靠在了椅背上，手扯了扯衣服，“就是想来认识认识你，顺便来告诉你一个好消息。”说完又想了一下，“也许是好消息吧。”

托尼刚想问是什么事情，房门就被轻轻地推开了。

罗伊斯端着一杯水，小心地推开房门，在看到托尼已经醒了之后眼睛一亮，刚要说些什么，就又看到了坐在一边的施魏因，推门的手一顿，

“先生……”

巴斯蒂安看到罗伊斯的反应，轻轻点了点头。

罗伊斯轻轻地走到床边，把水递给托尼，然后就准备离开。

“等一下。”巴斯蒂安说。

托尼端着水杯喝了一口，听到声音抬眼看着巴斯蒂安，而对方也同样看着自己。

“把衣服脱了。”

“先生？”罗伊斯愣了一下，完全没想到巴斯蒂安会突然说这个，一时不知道该怎么办。

“脱。”

回头看了一眼托尼，罗伊斯又低下了头，他不知道巴斯蒂安想做什么，但他还是不敢违抗巴斯蒂安的命令。

抬起手颤抖着解开衬衫的扣子。衬衫脱掉后罗伊斯就停了下来。

巴斯蒂安还是看着托尼，

“继续。”

“先……”

“继续。”

罗伊斯抿了抿嘴，脱掉鞋子光脚站在地上，弯腰褪下了裤子，双脚轮换踩了两下把裤子脱掉。

他已经在巴斯蒂安面前坦诚相待无数次了，但这一次他还是忍不住用手遮住了自己的下体。

他低着头，不敢看托尼，不敢看巴斯蒂安。他感觉自己羞耻的呼吸烫得胸口难受，眼眶也开始发热。

巴斯蒂安握住罗伊斯的手腕，用力一拉。罗伊斯一个不稳倒在他的怀里。

巴斯蒂安宽厚的手掌轻轻地抚摸着罗伊斯的下颌，另一只手分开他的双腿，让他的下体完全的暴露了出来。

“不……”罗伊斯扭动着身体抗拒着，他现在不害怕拒绝巴斯蒂安的下场，只是不愿在托尼的面前。

他就像是一只将要下水洗澡的猫，在巴斯蒂安怀里不停扭动着想要逃离。

巴斯蒂安没有理会罗伊斯的反抗，手掌抚过他的小腹，直达下体，握住罗伊斯的阴茎稍微地撸动了几下。

“啊……”罗伊斯轻叫出声，又立马抬手捂住嘴，紧张地看着托尼。而他的身体早已被巴斯蒂安调教地敏感至极，当即就软了身子，但还是在做着无力的挣扎。

托尼微微垂了下眼眸，又喝了一口水，什么都没说。

巴斯蒂安继续着动作，松开了手中的阴茎，手指径直插进了罗伊斯的后穴中。

“不……先生……”这太过了，罗伊斯抓住了巴斯蒂安的手腕，摇着头求他。至少不要在这。

他不想他刚刚找回的一些尊严再次被自己丢掉。

托尼叹了口气，把水杯放在了一边。“够了。”

巴斯蒂安这才满意地笑了一下，松开了一直在怀里挣扎的罗伊斯，“你先出去吧。”

罗伊斯回头看了一眼托尼，“是……”拿起衣服依旧低着头逃了出去。

“你在试探什么。”托尼说。

“他真是把你当朋友了。”

托尼看着紧闭的房门，没有说话。

“而你，也把他当朋友了。”巴斯蒂安看着托尼旁边另一个明显被枕过的枕头，“你可别死了，你死了，他也活不下去了。”

托尼皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地看着巴斯蒂安，对方也没有继续解释。

“你对他……”

巴斯蒂安转头看了一眼窗外，打断了托尼想要继续说下去的话。

“天要黑了，晚上就不要考虑太多事情了，”向前弯腰盯着托尼说，“要不然很容易想不开的。”

说完就起身准备离开，手刚握上门把手，托尼就又叫住了他，

“你刚刚说，什么好消息？”

“差点忘了这个了，”巴斯蒂安转过身笑着说，“听说过段时间会有波兰的人到德国这边来，说不定会有你的情人呢。”

……

……

巴斯蒂安不打算在这里多待了，正要离开，听到罗伊斯的声音，“先生……”

转头看到他站在一边，衣服还没有穿上，只是抱在怀里，刚好挡住了重点部位，“你要走了吗？”

巴斯蒂安点了点头，“把衣服穿上吧。”

“天已经黑了……”罗伊斯轻轻的说。他想要赌一次。

巴斯蒂安站在原地，盯着他，看不清眼神。

“啊……嗯啊……”罗伊斯跪在沙发上，手指紧紧抠着沙发的边缘，肉体碰撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，一下下凶狠的顶弄也让他支撑着上身的胳膊无力地软下，只能趴在沙发上，略长的头发被顶的晃来晃去。

而胸前红肿的乳头随着动作不停地摩擦着沙发的表面，一股股刺痛和快感从胸口传来，他想要抬起身子止住这种感觉，却又舍不得地扭动腰肢继续让乳头摩擦。

“啊……啊啊……嗯……”

巴斯蒂安一条腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿还站在地上，双手掐着罗伊斯的细腰，看着他渗出细汗的后颈，伸出一只手抚了上去。

罗伊斯在感觉到巴斯蒂安的手指触到脖子时，忍不住抖了一下，手紧紧抓住了沙发边缘。

巴斯蒂安指尖抚过他后颈的皮肤，又张开手掌轻轻盖住那淡淡淤青的指印。抽插的动作轻了下来，转过眼神看到罗伊斯因为用力而发白的指节，忽然抽出了湿淋淋的阴茎，把罗伊斯翻了个面。

抬起他修长的双腿架在自己的腰间，整个人都俯了上去，阴茎轻易地又挺进了他糟糕的后穴，罗伊斯忍不住挺起了腰身，脑袋也往后仰起，露出最脆弱的脖颈，划出一道完美的弧线。

双腿紧紧勾住巴斯蒂安的腰，让他每一次的抽插都达到最深。

阴茎被罗伊斯紧致的后穴完全包裹住，每次抽出穴壁的软肉都不舍的缠上来，想要留下这令人舒爽的硬物。向内顶入时，敏感的龟头破开同样敏感的穴壁，柱身狠狠地摩擦过罗伊斯隐藏在某一处的敏感点。压在身下的小小的人被操弄地几乎要陷入沙发的角落。

“啊……嗯啊啊…先生……”

不知道是被操得失了神，还是别的原因。

罗伊斯伸出两条胳膊，搂上了巴斯蒂安的脖子，想要更靠近他一点。

两人的呼吸纠缠在一起，一切都在悄悄升温，有什么东西，越来越明显。

巴斯蒂安眼神有些捉摸不透，看着罗伊斯充满情欲的脸，手探到他的腰背处，一个用力把人抱了起来。

“啊……”罗伊斯被吓了一跳，双腿紧紧缠住巴斯蒂安的腰，双手也下意识地搂紧了他的脖子，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里。

巴斯蒂安动作顿了一下。

很快就有恢复过来，托着他的屁股，然后便就这这个姿势，抱着怀里的人往楼上走，每走一步阴茎就在罗伊斯的后穴中深深地抽插一下。

“呜……嗯呜……太深……啊…先生……好……舒服…”罗伊斯趴在巴斯蒂安的怀里，呜咽着。

上楼梯的时候体内的阴茎更是四处乱顶，还没有走到楼上，他就忍不住射了出来。

夹在两人身体中间的阴茎喷洒出来的白浊一部分洒在自己腹部，还有一部分溅到了巴斯蒂安的衣服上。但很快罗伊斯小腹处的精液也被蹭到了巴斯蒂安身上。

“对不起……啊……先生……太……先生太大了……好舒服……”

巴斯蒂安听着耳边轻轻的呜咽声，听着他小声呢喃的淫言秽语。

今天的罗伊斯太大胆了，他滚烫的呼吸也吹在自己裸露在外的皮肤上，甚至会时不时用他柔软的嘴唇触碰自己的脖颈。

巴斯蒂安闻到罗伊斯身上有一股淡淡的香气，他忍不住侧头深吸了一口气。

终于到了罗伊斯的房间，巴斯蒂安直接将人抱到了浴室。

浴缸正在放水，巴斯蒂安把人转了一面压在洗手台上，操弄着。

罗伊斯被汗水打湿的头发垂了下来，一只手撑着镜面，低着头，“啊……哈啊！啊……”

巴斯蒂安手伸到罗伊斯脖子前，迫使他抬起头看向镜子。

罗伊斯眼圈有些发红，迷迷糊糊地看着镜子。

镜子中的自己就像是一个荡妇，满脸的欲求不满，白皙的身体上浮出一层粉红色，胸前的乳头坚硬的挺出乳晕，透着淫秽的红。

红润的嘴半张着，发出一阵阵最淫荡的叫声。

巴斯蒂安的阴茎破开柔软的穴壁，每一次抽插都将阴茎头部送到最里处，柱身来回的摩擦着被撑得开开的穴壁，快感像潮水一般将罗伊斯淹没。

罗伊斯的手指无力地抠着镜面，水雾爬上镜面，罗伊斯能模糊地看到巴斯蒂安在看着镜子中的自己，却看不清巴斯蒂安的表情，他所有的感官都集中在了后穴，潮湿的浴室甚至让他产生了一种错觉，他感觉自己的后穴被操出了水，顺着大腿内侧流了下来。

巴斯蒂安粗重的呼吸声就在耳边，罗伊斯手向后伸，抓住了巴斯蒂安的头发。

他侧过头，喘息着想要找到耳边巴斯蒂安的唇。

巴斯蒂安似乎又停了一下，头往后退了一点，躲开了罗伊斯，但还是在他的后颈处停住，啃噬着罗伊斯后颈的软肉。

下身随即也开始更猛烈地抽插，阴囊不断的拍打着罗伊斯的臀肉，用力的挺进仿佛要把他捅穿。

另一只手摸到罗伊斯的胸口，手掌包住他的胸，手指捏住他肿胀的乳头拉扯玩弄。

“嗯……疼……”罗伊斯轻声哼唧了一句。

巴斯蒂安放松了力道，没有再揉捏罗伊斯的乳头，只是手指还在来回的拨弄着。

不知道又抽插了多少下，巴斯蒂安才在罗伊斯体内释放出来。

抽出依旧坚挺的阴茎，迅速脱掉身上的衣服，抱起双腿发软地趴在洗手台上的人跨进浴缸中。

水面瞬间抬高，多余的水哗地一声逃出浴缸。

巴斯蒂安半躺在浴缸中，罗伊斯跨坐在他腰间，自觉的抬高屁股，将巴斯蒂安的阴茎送到后穴。

巴斯蒂安双手来回抚摸着罗伊斯的腰侧，看着他因为快感而后仰的脖颈，露出小小的喉结，坐起身子，手掌托着罗伊斯的后背，轻轻咬了一下。

而罗伊斯却忽然挣扎了一下，躲开了巴斯蒂安。

好在巴斯蒂安没有多想，只是又把罗伊斯压在了身下，自己动着。

水花四溅，罗伊斯放声呻吟着。脸上的水珠不知道到底是什么。

结束之后，巴斯蒂安把睡着的人放在床上，自己也躺在了另一边。

他看着墙顶罗伊斯贴的蝴蝶剪纸，想着自己到底是怎么回事。

今天的罗伊斯有些不同，他今天太大胆了。巴斯蒂安也明白他是在试探着自己。

那自己呢，又在试探着什么呢……

入夜，罗伊斯听到旁边平稳的呼吸声，翻了个身，睁开眼，微微撑起身子看着熟睡的巴斯蒂安。

他赌对了。

可是，又有什么用呢。

——

——

波兰

“不行。”纳瓦尔卡直接拒绝了莱万。

“为什么！”

纳瓦尔卡看着莱万的样子，忍不住在心中叹了口气，自从那个人离开之后，莱万就变了，又好像没变。会议决定他一次没少，甚至工作的效率比以前要高出很多，但是……

“你知道现在外面有多少人想你消失吗？你在波兰待着我们都不一定能让保证你的安全，你现在还想跑到德国去！”

“你觉得我会怕吗！”

“你当时不怕，我们怕！”

“你当初做出那个决定的时候，就该想到这一切！我一定要去！”说完莱万就转身离开，没有再继续和纳瓦尔卡争论。

莱万远远地就看到了皮什切克，忽略掉对方想要和自己打招呼的手，冷漠地经过了他。

皮什切克放下了抬起的手，想要追上莱万，却又不知道追上之后该说些什么。

“他会去德国吗？”

皮什切克转头看了一眼不知道什么时候站到自己身边的什琴斯尼，“他肯定会去的，想尽一些办法，都会去……”

“那你呢？”什琴斯尼又问。

“我当然也会去……”，想尽一切办法。

——————

——————

**那是一个很大的气泡，很软，很舒服，我躺在上面，飘在海面上。**

**阳光正好，很亮很亮，但并不刺眼，也不会感到烧灼。**

**我闭着眼，应该是睡着了，或者只是闭着眼。我的指尖刚好能够触摸到水面，水纹经过指腹会有点痒。**

**有一个海星，从海底偷偷浮了上来，伸出了邪恶的尖刺，轻轻一戳，“啵……”也许并没有发出声音，气泡破掉了。**

**邪恶的海星消失了，就像它无声地出现了一样。**

**我轻飘飘地沉了下去，海水把我包围，凉凉的，我睁开了眼，看着海面上的太阳被分割成了碎片，我伸出了双手，遮住了那一块光亮。**

**很快，我的后背就触碰到了海底，我缓慢，轻盈地落在另一种土地。**

**我张了张嘴，一个小气泡跑了出来，我看着那个气泡慌乱地逃离海底的身影，却又看到了那一团刺眼的太阳碎片。**

**食人藤？或者别的东西？**

**我的双手被悄悄伸出来的藤蔓缠住，上面充满尖刺，它就这么从海底冒了出来，就像是有预谋一样。**

**我没有反抗，只是静静地躺在海底。**

**我看到有一个小鱼群缓缓飞过，然后又消失在疯长的海草中。**

**而那些想要向上触摸碎片的海草，摇晃着身体，低下头，围在我的旁边，似乎是在想，为什么会有人类在这里。**

**有一些东西，就像是萤火虫一样，从不知道的角落飞了出来，忽闪忽闪地到处游荡。**

**我就这么安静地躺着，手腕上的藤蔓还在继续收紧，而我，只是看着幽暗的海底世界。**

**我听到一种，来自水底的声音，穿过黑暗的海水，缥缈，空灵。**

**有一只海豚，彩色的海豚，发着光。**

**它是如此的美丽，美丽地仿佛不应该出现在这片海域。**

**它摆动着尾巴游到我面前，用嘴巴顶开了缠绕在我手腕上的藤蔓，想要救下我，但我没有动。**

**藤蔓又缠了上来，它再顶开，又缠上……**

**海豚着急了，在我身旁游来游去。**

**扫出一道道美丽的光点。**

**海豚只好叫来了美人鱼。**

**美人鱼抬手解开了缠绕着我的藤蔓，握上我的手，把我从海底拉了起来。**

**我站在海底，美人鱼飘在我面前，那美丽的鱼尾简直比碎片还要耀眼，我呆呆地看着仿佛在发光的美人鱼，也许真的是在发光。**

**美人鱼吻了我，想要赐予我在海底呼吸的能力……**

**“为什么你能在海底呼吸？”人鱼说，“为什么你的体温是31度？”**

**像是在对我说，像是在对海豚说，像是在自言自语。**

**人鱼松开了我的手，和海豚一起绕着我游了几圈，然后又漂浮在我面前，看着我。**

**我向人鱼伸出手，我们的双手又紧紧握在了一起。**

**“你不是人类啊……”**

**人鱼最后说。**

托尼和罗伊斯两人躺在后院的草地上，两人的脑袋微微触碰，金色的发丝彼此纠缠。

托尼的手揪着所能摸到的草叶，眼睛轻轻闭上，小声的给罗伊斯讲着自己的梦。

罗伊斯看到天空中远远地飘来一块云，藏住了太阳，偷跑出来的阳光就像是一块块刺眼的碎片。

有几只飞鸟，在天空中绕了一个圈，又飞向了另一边消失在树影里。

他伸出手，握住那一团亮光，又张开手掌，轻轻拨动手指，感受到一股淡淡的风从指缝中穿过。

这一切就像一场梦，就像一部童话。

“你和美人鱼在一起了吗？”罗伊斯动了动脑袋，蹭了一下托尼。

“气泡消失了，海星逃跑了，藤蔓也许放过了我，那只彩色海豚跟随着一只白色的海豚游向了别处……”

托尼停下了，没有再继续说下去。

————TBC————


End file.
